


Communication

by TrashPanda (KissMyAnthea)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Deaf AU, Deaf Gabriel, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Interpreter Ana, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, college student Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAnthea/pseuds/TrashPanda
Summary: Jack needed a bullshit class to take just to fill his full-time student hours. The class he signs up for just so happens to have a cute deaf guy named Gabriel in it.





	Communication

**Author's Note:**

> I made a headcannon with a friend about this a while ago, so I decided to make it a fic. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
> I am an ASL 1 student and only know about the Deaf community through my teacher and experiences. If I am wrong about something please let me know!

To say the least, taking a foreign language class was the classes Jack was trying his hardest to avoid. It’s not that he didn’t enjoy learning another language, it was just that he had already taken four years of Spanish back in high school so why was he required to take another? Well, not really required, but he needed two more credits to complete the humanities part of his general education major before he could even touch his actual major. So, the only language that wasn’t Spanish, or god forbid the hellish language of French, was American sign language. At first, it all seemed like it would be an easy class to take and pass then move on, right? That’s what he heard from most of the students that took the class. It seemed like a piece of cake to Jack. It was approximately one week before classes started and Jack needed that third class. He took a morning ASL class with some professor named Reyna Reyes, from what he read on rate my professor, was that she was a good teacher and that she made everything as easy as possible. The best part was she was a hearing ASL teacher. Apparently, most ASL teachers are deaf, which kind of sounded counterproductive to Jack. Still, here was his class. It starts at 9 am Monday morning.

Waking up at 6 am sucked ass. Living off campus had its perks, but right now this was not a perk. Since Jack lived 15minutes away from campus he had to wake up at 6 to take a shower, eat breakfast, warm up his car then go to class, find a parking spot, haul ass to class because it took you thirty minutes to find a spot and make it to class late. It sounds like he can make it all work only Jack was a blond headed dumb bimbo that can’t remember to throw his wallet into his backpack before leaving because stupid ass campus security will stop you if they think you aren’t a student. No ID, they kick you off campus before you can even explain. Yes, go to college in California they said. It was more laid back they said! 

Groaning Jack lugs his lazy ass out of bed only to trip over the mountain of textbooks he had piled on the floor. He really should go out and sell those, however right now was not the time to think about it. He steps into the cold bathroom with his change of clothes and toothbrush setting everything on the toilet seat before turning on the water. The full process takes about, 20 minutes. Trying to get dressed while only 2% awake was a challenge all on its own. The blonde fails to pull over his long sleeve light blue shirt about three times. The pants, Jack was seriously debating if he really needed them. Fully dressed Jack is now running at maybe 19%. He can toss all his books in his bag and find his keys without much struggle. Looking over at the clock it reads 7:50 am. Like a flash, Jack is now 100% awake throwing his bag in the car and not even giving his old Chevy Impala to properly heat up. He takes off for the class like a bullet. 

As always parking is hell, but he manages to make it on time. The professor, or who he assumes is the professor is a small 5’3” ft. woman with long curly brown hair, thing metal framed glasses and accompanied by a man who could be confused as her bodyguard. Jack would be lying if he didn’t find the man that accompanied his professor attractive. Jack tried his best not to stare as the small woman open the door to allow her class to enter the lecture hall. The class was minor compared to the other classrooms on campus. Instead of the desks being in long rows across the class they were against the walls leaving the center of the classroom open. Jack took a seat near the professor’s desk considering that was the only spot left. He took too long to find somewhere to sit.

The man that had come with the small woman sat behind her desk with his phone on his lap and backpack on the floor. Then it hit Jack, this guy was a student. The first initial 5 minutes of the class the teacher talks about herself. Pretty basic like, why she became a teacher, but when she pointed to the guy at her desk she nearly gave Jack a heart attack. His name was Gabriel Reyes, her son who was born deaf and the reason she learned ASL. She catches his attention by waving her hand in his face flatly up and down until he looked up. Jack couldn’t understand why the professor was doing that until he realized she was trying to get his attention, then followed by weird hand movements Jack didn’t understand. He sat chewing his new pen while trying to attempt to understand the conversation happening in front of his eyes.

The professor turned to the class and began to speak and sign at the same time, but after that, she stopped. “I am going to interpret for him while he talks,” She explains making her son every annoyed. 

Gabriel began to move his hands and fingers in such a fluid skilled way that made Jack jealous that he was not as skilled in using his hands like the man in front of him. It dampened his ego just a bit. 

“My name is Gabriel, as you know since my mom shows me off like I’m- “The professor started then smacked her son on the head. “I was born deaf and the person that taught me ASL was my mother.” Gabriel tapped his chin two times with his hand opened. “The way I normally get around the school is I have an Interpreter walk around with me all day until I meet up with my mother on her breaks.” Gabriel did the same motion again as before. 

By now the woman’s talking is washed out because Jack is so fascinated by the beautiful man that is moving his eyebrows like its cake and lips moving as if he knew how to speak. Whatever he had to do, Jack was going to get a date this Gabriel Reyes before the semester is up. He was going to learn this language even if it kills him. There was no way he was going to pass up the opportunity to be with the most attractive man on campus, but then Professor Reyes had to go and kill Jack’s hopes and dreams. 

“My mom never lets me date any of her students and to be honest, none ever succeed in learning ASL to even ask me on a date. So, to any of you thinking you can score a date, you are mistaken,” Professor Reyes translates.

Oh, Jack was going to score a date with Gabriel and show Professor Reyes that he would win over her son. 

The rest of the class was boring since it was just going over the syllabus. Once the class was dismissed Jack rushed over to the library to check out an ASL dictionary. His textbook held the same information only the dictionary had more to offer in the sense of branching out into the variety of ways to sign something. The follow next classes Jack is fully attentive, more than he has ever been in his life. He is so determined to get a date with the professor’s son that he bothers to take notes. They are neat, legible and damn near perfect. He learns fingerspelling faster than the class- thanks to that dictionary he had. So far, the blonde had quickly become Professor Reyes’ popular student. Teacher’s pet meant that he could hopefully become Gabriel’s friend. Too bad for Jack that Gabriel hates his mother’s pets. He normally calls them pests because they are always trying to kiss ass to him so they can try and accomplish the impossible. Gabriel finds that his goldie locks with blue eyes and is always wearing a long-sleeved shirt was different from the last three pests from the previous semesters. He was, adorable in the sense that anytime he had a question the blonde’s eyes would gleam with eagerness. Something Gabriel hasn’t seen in his mother’s pests in a very long time. 

A week into the class Jack’s brain was fried. He had no idea what he was getting himself into when he signed up for the class. Professor Reyes told them that they would also be attending deaf events every other week to get them use to not talking in class. On that note, Jack was not allowed to talk in class. At. All. Professor Reyes explained that talk in a language that you don’t know is rude to the small minorities who do not know that language. Since Gabriel is frequently in her classroom during her lectures, she wants to know that he can join in conversations if he wants to. Keeping everything fair, no speaking in class. 

Shoving his books in his backpack Jack makes his way out the door in desperate need of caffeine in his system. It was around maybe, 12ish? Noon? Jack really didn’t care. Lucky for him there was a vending machine that sold coffee just a little way down the hall from his class. Apparently, Jack wasn’t the only person who needed coffee. Walking a bit behind him was Gabriel with his interpreter Ana Amari. Jack has only encountered her a few times on campus, he constantly confuses her with the calculus professor Amari, who just so happens to be her ex-husband. She was laughing as Gabriel makes so type of joke. The blond stops staring remembering that just because he can understand doesn’t give him permission to watch. Tugging his backpack slightly, he just keeps walking until he can see his salvation. The machine was all black with a bland picture of a cup with coffee in him. Shoving a five-dollar bill in the machine Jack punches in the code to which type he wants and just waits. The sounds of liquid being poured into a cup along with the smell of roasted coffee was a good pick me up. He could hear Ana still laughing and the footsteps get louder. Jack’s cup is almost done. Couldn’t the machine go any faster? By the time it was snapping the lid on Gabriel and Ana were standing behind him. Not really paying attention as always, the blonde turns around too quickly and crashes into Gabriel with his cup of hot, fresh coffee.

The moment the lid pops off Jack is already pushing back making half the small cups content spill on his Imagine Dragons shirt. He groans in annoyance because now he had to drive back home to change his shirt or buy a new one from the student store. Ugh, this was great. Jack apologizes with his hand in a closed fist with his thumb extended upward motioning in a clockwise circle on his chest. Gabriel signs back “it’s okay” but Jack doesn’t seem to understand anything else besides “Okay”. The older woman steps in looking at Gabriel then back at Jack to explain.

“He said it’s fine. Accidents happen,” Ana assure him.

Gabriel shoves his money in the machine to then quickly order his cup. It’s nearly identical to the one Jack got only it was a large and the man was drinking it black. Jack makes a face at it as he picks up the plastic lid off the floor to snap it back on his own drink. The dark-skinned male looks over at Jack sticking his lounge out. Using his dominant hand, he signs to Ana to tell Jack something. 

“What? Can’t handle a bit off black coffee?” Ana says with the intended sarcastic tone.

Jack glares and tries to sign back a reply, but it comes out horrible. 

“Just tell me and I’ll tell him,” Ana informs.

“Black coffee is as nasty as black licorice,” Jack remarks.

Ana signs to Gabriel to which he makes a disgusted face. Gabriel sticks his lounge out again then replies. Midway through he glances at his phone marking it already 12:30 am. The male quickly apologizes and tells Ana that he will be late to class if he doesn’t leave now. Ana informs Jack of the issue, to which Jack just lets them leave. Gabriel is already making his way down the stairs but Ana isn’t. She must have told him that they would meet up in a bit. She turns to Jack, giving him a glare only a mother could make.

“Do not think for a moment that you will ever get with him. He doesn’t need any distractions,” She says sternly arms crossed over her chest. “Stay away from him.” With that Ana walks away, her ponytail swaying with each step. Jack is confused why she would say that. Yeah, he is trying to win Gabriel over but how could he if he was still learning? Confused Jack is left in the hallway to figure out what to do about the stain on his shirt alone.

The rest of the day is pretty boring. Jack ended up buying a shirt from the student store because driving back home would take too long making him late for his trigonometry class. Once he did get to go home, Jack tossed his things in his room and crashes onto his bed with a stupid smile on his face. His roommate, Jesse pops in the room, reminding him that it’s his turn to do dishes but halts seeing Jack fangirl on his bed with a pillow covering his face. Jesse just backs out of the room acting as if he saw nothing. People from Indiana are strange as heck.

**Author's Note:**

> [The headcannon if anyone wants to read it](https://chavatulip.tumblr.com/post/165321949587/reaper76-auhc-thing-where-gabe-is-deaf)


End file.
